Graduation
by Sazuka57
Summary: It's Vesser's graduation, and none of his friends have shown up. Or at least, that's what he thinks.


**Graduation**

Veser sat in his seat between the other graduating students, and he was _fuming_. _Of course_ no one would show up to his graduation—it was only the most important graduation of his life! It didn't help that he was feeling utterly ridiculous in the cap and gown, or the fact that the tassel was being a hassle (hey, that rhymes!).

It wasn't like he expected his mother or father or Lee to show up—they were either dead or missing. He didn't expect Conrad to show up, either—it wasn't sunset yet. He did expect the other people that matter to show up though. But of course they wouldn't. His life made cruel and perfect sense that way.

He sat there and listened to one of the members of the board of education drone on and on about the difference between intelligence and wisdom. Apparently, school teaches intelligence, and the world teaches wisdom. Also, a lot of your wisdom comes from the people you know who care about you—the people sitting in the audience. This speech didn't help Veser's mood any, as it only made him fume more, which in turn made everyone around him even more uncomfortable. He was in half his mind of just storming out—sure, it'd cause a scene, but it wasn't like they were handing out the real diplomas! And why did he have to be stuck here when there was _no one_ to see him in his fifteen seconds of fame?

It stayed like this through the first hour and a half, with Veser silently fuming and staring at his watch as it counted past sunset and beyond. Then they finally started calling students on stage to receive their 'diplomas.' Veser was silently thankful that they went by last names rather than first, because otherwise he'd be the last of the order rather than in the middle of it. This thought didn't help him feel better, however.

He waited impatiently for his group to rise and circle the stadium and to get called on stage. When his name was finally called, he took a deep breath and climbed the few steps—then froze from the explosion of sound that came from somewhere on his side. He turned around to look and burst out laughing in utter joy and mirth.

Hanna, Ples, the Zombie dude, Toni, and Conrad were there, and they were breaking almost every single one of the stadium's rules. First off, Ples (who was looking _more_ of a nervous wreck than usual) and the Zombie dude (who was _actually smiling_) were each holding a different end of a giant banner with 'VESER!', and posters and banners of any kind where prohibited in the stadium. Second, Hanna was holding hair horns in each hand, still sounding them off and looking like he was having the time of his life (air horns are also _very_ much not allowed). Then there was Toni, who wasn't breaking any of the rules, but had Hanna's Polaroid camera and snapping away, grabbing the pictures as they fell. The people around them were obviously very uncomfortable with the whole ordeal and were thankful when the security came to chase them away. The Zombie dude quickly and skillfully rolled up the banner while Ples and Toni ran away. Hanna, who was apparently enjoying himself too much, had to be dragged away by the Zombie dude before the security got him. Veser (who was still laughing) figured that Conrad must be waiting in his car ready to help them get away.

It took a few minutes for the sounds of the air horns to die away (Hanna apparently was _really_ enjoying himself) and for the ceremony to start back up again. Veser ceased laughing and walked to shake the hands of the higher-ups and receive his 'diploma.' The one who gave the 'Intelligence vs. Wisdom' speech commented on how rude his friends were, and Veser replied, "They're my family, and they're where I get my wisdom from. And, they make me proud of who I am and who they are."

As he grabbed his prettily-wrapped piece of paper and walked off the stage, Veser noted with smug satisfaction the shocked look the old man got on his face. Said old man was shocked because of what Veser said, yes, but he was also shocked that someone actually _listened_ to his speech. He would have to change his speech now. It did no good if everyone got the point, after all!


End file.
